Cody
by 27dayz
Summary: While his daughter is in intensive care after a car accident, Cody looks back on his past and reflects about how he lost someone very dear to him. a bit of a tearjerker in someplaces. R&R!


AN: hi guys! this is going to be a pretty deep fic about Cody and his life after 02! i hope you enjoy it R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
***  
  
Cody Hita pulled the car to a stop infront of a red light. He smiled across at his twelve-year-old daughter, Kelsey. She looked so much like her mother when Cody had first laid eyes on her. Long brown hair with green eyes.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Cody rushed down the hallway towards the computer room to meet the other digidestined and he was already late. He knew that the others were waiting on him, so he broke into a run. He was pretty fast for a twelve-year-old kid.   
  
SMACK! He ran into a girl he had never seen before, knocking her over.  
  
"Sorry! Here let me help you," Cody knelt down and helped her pick up her things.  
  
"It's okay," she said.  
  
"Are you new?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah. My family just moved into town. I'm Rose Dachi and I'm in grade 7," she said.  
  
"I'm Cody Hita. I'm in grade seven, too," he said, handing her one of the books she had been carrying. He looked into her emerald green eyes and found himself lost in their depth. His stomach did flip-flops as her hand touched his. Her skin was warm. Why was he feeling so wierd about a girl he never met before? Was it love? Nah, couldn't be, Cody thought.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around then," she said shyly, getting up from the floor.  
  
"Yeah s-sure. Um... listen, Rose, I was wondering if... uh... you would like me to show you around sometime," Cody offered.  
  
"Sure. I'd like that, Cody," Rose smiled and waved back at him as she walked off. Cody stood there in a daze until he finally remembered he had to meet the other digidestined and ran towards the computer lab.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Cody smiled as he looked at Kelsey.  
  
"Did you have fun at Karrie's?" Cody asked. Kelsey had stayed overnight at Karrie Takiashi's house the previous night. Karrie was Tk and Kari's twelve-year-old daughter.   
  
"Yeah. It was great," Kelsey answered. The light turned green and Cody lightly stepped on the gas. It was icy and he didn't want to skid out of control.   
  
HONK! A truck honked it's horn as it slid out into the on-coming traffic. Cody jammed on the breaks.   
  
"DAD!" Kelsey screamed as the truck collided with the passenger's side door. The last thing Cody heard before he blacked out was metal scraping against metal and his daughter's scream.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody grogily opened his eyes. His head hurt.  
  
"Where am I?" Cody asked.  
  
"The hospital," a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Joe?" Cody asked.   
  
"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Joe Kido asked.   
  
"My head is killing me," Cody answered.  
  
"You're lucky it's just your head. The car rolled. It could've killed you," Joe replied. Then Cody remembered the car accident.  
  
"Where's Kelsey?" Cody asked, panicing. Joe swallowed hard.  
  
"The paramedics and police are cutting her out of the car right now. She's hurt real bad, we're hoping she's okay," Joe explained. Cody breathed hard.   
  
"Dr. Kido, the paramedics are on their way with the girl in the car accident. She's in bad shape. They're asking that you prep for the E.R," a nurse informed Joe. Joe nodded. Cody looked fearful.  
  
"Cody, stay here. I'll have them call somebody. Don't worry, I'll make sure Kelsey is okay," Joe assured him. Cody nodded, his voice constricted in fear. As soon as Joe left, Cody fell back onto the pillow, sobbing. Kelsey was all that he had left. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. Kelsey meant the world to him. Just like Rose did.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Cody stood in the back room of the church swallowing hard.  
  
"Are you okay, buddy?" Tk asked, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just so nervous. I can't believe I'm getting married in like ten minutes," Cody answered. Tk smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I was the same way at my wedding. You'll be okay. I survived and now look at me. An expectant father! Matt still can't believe it," Tk grinned.  
  
"How'd you deal with it? The nerves, I mean. Were you ever unsure if you were marrying the right person?" Cody asked. Tk looked straight at him. Cody had always been the youngest; everyone's kid brother. He always acted older then he was though, but now he was just any other man on his wedding day. He was Cody.  
  
"To tell you the truth, yeah I was scared and unsure, but the one thing that kept me going was the thought that I would be spending my life with the person I loved and cared about more than anything. That and Tai threatening to kill me if I walked out on Kari," Tk joked, causing Cody to smile.  
  
"Thanks, Tk," Cody said.  
  
"No problem. Listen, kid, Rose is a great gal. Congrats, man," Tk said, shaking Cody's hand,"Now let's get outta here so you can marry her!"  
  
As Cody stood at the alter watching his bride walk towards him, he knew that he was marrying the right person. She was perfect.   
  
(end flashback)  
  
Cody felt hot tears stream down his face as he looked at the wedding band on his finger. Then he thought of his daughter. His baby girl. She was in surgery right now. Cody knew that she was in bad shape. It wasn't fair! Parents aren't supposed to burry their kids! He could still remember promising her that nothing would ever happen to her...  
  
(flashback)  
  
Cody sat next to Rose, squeezing her hand as she squeezed his. He could almost feel her pain. And then he heard the most beautiful sound that a expectant father could hear. The cry of his newborn baby. Cody watched as the doctors wrapped his baby girl in a blanket. Beside him, Rose was crying tears of joy. The doctor gently handed the baby to her mother, leaving the new parents with their daughter.  
  
"She's beautiful," Cody said in awe. Rose was too lost for words to answer her husband. She watched as the baby drifted off to sleep.   
  
They named her Kelsey Rose Hita. She was the most beautiful thing either of her parents had ever seen. Cody held her close to him while Rose rested.  
  
"I never thought that I'd actually be a dad. I knew it would come someday, but I just can't believe it," Cody whispered to Kelsey,"I wonder if my dad talked to me like this when I was born. You're grandpa would have loved to have seen you, but he died a long time ago. He was a police officer. He liked protecting people. He always said that he wanted to protect me. I didn't know what he meant, but now that you're here, I get it now. I was his son. His only son. Just like you're my daughter. I want to protect you, too. I promise that I won't ever let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
He sat like that for a while, just thinking, not knowing what time it was. He was waiting. Waiting for Joe to come and tell him how his daughter was. Just like he waited for Rose to come and tell him how she was.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Cody was lying on the couch with two-year-old, Kelsey, when Rose arrived home. Cody got up to greet her, letting Kelsey sleep.  
  
"How was the doctor?" Cody asked.   
  
"Cody we need to talk," Rose said.  
  
"What is it?" Cody asked, concerned. Rose had been a little off colour lately and was more tired then usual, but that couldn't be life threatening, could it?  
  
"I went to see him about a week ago to get some tests done. I got the results back," Rose said quietly.  
  
"What were the results?" Cody asked.  
  
"I-I-" Rose broke off, sobbing into Cody's shirt. He held her for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cody asked, concerned.  
  
"I-I have cancer, Cody," Rose sobbed. Cody froze. He knew she wasn't joking. He held her close to him and let the tears stream down his face.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Hey, lil' buddy."  
  
Cody looked up to see Tk standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey," Cody said, choking back a sob. Tk sat down beside the bed.  
  
"Joe told me what happened," Tk said softly.  
  
"I can't lose her, Tk, I can't!" Cody cried.  
  
"I know, Cody. I know," Tk said soothingly. This wasn't the first time Tk had helped Cody through a crisis. Both men knew this. And both men remembered it.  
  
(flashback)  
  
When Cody woke up that fateful morning, he held Rose and his four-year-old daughter in his arms. The three of them had fallen asleep in Cody and Rose's bed the previous night.  
  
Cody gently kissed Rose to find that she was breathing in heavy gasps.  
  
"Rose? Rose!" Cody cried, jumping out of bed and calling 911.  
  
Soon Cody sat beside Rose's hospital bed with Kelsey in his arms. Rose was barely concious.  
  
"I love you," she murmered softly.  
  
"I love you, too," Cody whispered back.   
  
"I love you, Mommy," Kelsey whispered. Rose mustered a smile before she shut her eyes and left Cody and Kelsey forever.  
  
Sobbing, Cody carried his crying daughter to the waiting room where the other digidestined sat. As soon as the others saw both of them crying, they knew that Rose had died. Yolei gently hugged each of them and held Kelsey close to her, while Tk pulled Cody into a tight hug.   
  
The funeral had been a sad occasion. Cody could only get out a few words at a time before breaking down. Tk stayed with him as much as he could.   
  
"Twenty-eight is too young to die!" Cody sobbed.  
  
"I know, Cody," Tk said softly. The other digidestined and Kelsey sat with Cody for a long time. After a while, Tk pulled Cody aside.  
  
"Rose was special. You could tell by the way you looked at her. You loved her more than anything," Tk said. It wasn't a question; it was a fact.  
  
"I miss her," Cody choked out.  
  
"I know. Cody, remember when my dad died? Remember how my mother just sort of shut down?" Tk asked. Cody nodded. "She loved my dad even though they were divorced. The thing was, she stopped living when he died. She lost her job and everything. My dad wouldn't've wanted her to just give up like that. And Rose wouldn't want you to just give up like my mom did. You have a daughter to take care of. Rose loved you and Kelsey with all her heart. Grieving and mourning is part of losing someone, Cody. We can't change that, but don't shut down completely. Be strong for yourself and Kelsey. You always pulled through before and I know you can do it now," Tk said. Cody nodded and was pulled into a tight hug from Tk.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Tk's advice had made it easier for Cody and having Kelsey around gave him a reason to exist and be strong for his daughter. What if she didn't make it? What would he do?  
  
Tk kept Cody company for those hours that they waited for the diagnosis. Tk realized a long time ago that it was Kelsey who kept Cody alive. He prayed that she would be ok.   
  
"Guys?" Joe's voice questioned from the doorway.  
  
"How is she?" Cody asked, hoping that Kelsey was okay.  
  
"She's going to be just fine except for a couple broken bones and some internal bleeding. She's okay," Joe explained, smiling. Tk helped Cody out of bed and Joe guided them to an intensive care ward where Kelsey laid, unconsious. Cody sat beside her and gently kissed her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him before falling asleep.   
  
This time, Cody didn't lose a member of his family.  
  
***  
  
AN: it's kinda long and kinda sad. r&r! 


End file.
